dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletoon (Fall 2018 Rebrand) Bumpers
Generic ID Logo: On a starry space background, we a golden-like telescope with the refractor spinning around clockwise until lifting itself up a little with the aperture pointed right in front of the screen and zooms in with the refractor turn back and forth a little until it is zoomed right into the lens. Through the lens, we see a pink planet (the morning planet) with the aliens coming out of the craters on the planet, then the telescope turns away and then we see another planet (the afternoon planet) what appears to be all made of metal mostly in teal while the top is in purple, we also see different colored buildings seen on the planet. The telescope then turns away from the planet to show another planet (the evening planet) what appears to be an house with eyes and mouths in front of an evening sky, we also see strange things around the street and in the sky such as a dog with a human head, a yellow floating head facing sideways, etc., we also see the Teletoon face in a yellow circle (possibly representing itself as a sun) in the doorway of the house, a white door is shutting, trapping the face/sun (though this may represent the absence of the sun before night). The telescope again turns away to show yet another planet (the night planet) all covered with tall buildings. Then the telescope turns away from the planet to the teletoon logo whistling the theme (Bb, F, C)then the eyes of the logo looks at the camera and smiles. X/SFX: Everything, this was all done with claymation, paper-mache, college, and cel animation from Cuppa Coffee Studios. Music/Sounds:The Laughing of the morning planet Morning Planet:Ping Pong Pang! Logo: We see a pink planet in a blue, cloudy background. FX/SFX: Same as "Tuggawar", "Silly Symphony", and "Hot Soup". Music/Sounds: A chorus note, The Aliens playing Tennis, and a joyful rendition of the Teletoon theme. Afternoon Planet: Control Central Logo: We see the afternoon planet on a strange purple space background while all surrounded with floating vehicles, we then see a view of the surface of the planet which we can see multi-colored buildings and houses, we then zoom into the window of a purple/blue house and into a room in the house,in that we see a robot with a dark blue body then the Teletoon logo, then the ID behind the logo is blurred and the logo is seen shaky a little in a different way than the other Planet IDs. FX/SFX: Cel animation from Cuppa Coffee Studios. Music/Sounds: A futuristic theme, robotic noises, metal clanking when the robot hits the door, a array of sounds as the robot approaches, and a sc-fi ish version of the Teletoon theme. Evening Planet:Pesky Flies Logo: We see the evening planet in front of a black background and is surrounded by white hands in the shape of fists and flies, the mouth attach onto the house eats one of the flies, we then see a giant pig-like monster with old granny glasses and a long red accordion/spring like body from the "Postie's Revenge" bumper drinking a bottle with a label saying pop on it Then the Teletoon logo appears Music/SFX:the kid saying "Teeletooon" the pig-like monster growling & barking A creature panicking, and a 'iih' rendition of the Teletoon theme with the pig -like monster laughing to the theme while the logo whisting the "Gereric" "The Big Sulrp" "Postie's Revenge" & "The Honeymooners" version of the theme. Night Planet: Showdown Logo: We see the night planet surrounded with a few other planets, we then pan through city buildings on the planet then we cut to a guy wearing a black jacket and red pants from the "Death of a ladies man" bumper on the corner of a building putting on his police hat and walk to the right ready to fight a channanger it was reveald to be the baby from "Cute Baby" the head opens up to reveal a mouth with sharp tooth and opens up to reveal another set of teeth but it turned vertically, then the second set of it opens up to reveal a tongue or a leech with a mouth and a pair of teeth on it the baby's head falls off with it's eyes flys in to the eyeless logo the eyes movie looking at Music/SFX:the baby moaning the teletoon theme.Category:Uncategorized